When it All Comes Down to the Ashes
by ThatEpicHobo
Summary: Ciana Lewis has just moved to Japan from America. When she meets Light, will he risk everything to kill the one who hurt her? Or will she be able to stop him before it's too late? (Go easy on me, first story!) Good grief, that's a sucky summary. Sorry about that. Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**(Okay, I'll just explain now: these ANs are written BEFORE I post, since this story is pre-written. Got it? Good.)**

***Clears Throat***

**Okay, before you read this, I'd like you to be aware that as of January the 31st (aka today) I have only watched the first three episodes. Although I do know Light dies. But that's about it.**

**But... I'm going to do this anyway.**

This whole sha-bang started when I was in about 10th grade, I think. I had just moved to Japan to live with my uncle Marcus a few days ago, and I already hated it here. No, I'm not saying Japan was a bad place to live or anything. The opposite. I mean, gosh, it was beautiful there. But me? I probably wouldn't like it anywhere I went. I wouldn't be happy anywhere. And as crazy as I might sound for saying this, I missed America, if ever so slightly. Maybe I have Stockholm Syndrome or something...

` Nah.

"Ci?" uncle Marcus called, knocking on my bedroom door. I jumped slightly.

"Um... don't come in please! I'm not decent!" I lied. Heck, as much as he was equal to a saviour figure at the moment, there was no way in shell that I was letting him into my room... even if he was the one who had provided it for me.

"Oh... okay then," he said awkwardly. "I just was going to remind you that you start school today."

I swung the door open. "WHAT!?" The last thing I wanted to do was go to another 'prison'.

"C'mon, Ci, it'll be a great opportunity to make friends. You can't avoid it forever."

I closed my door. "I can certainly try."

"It's not exactly a choice..."

"But I CAN'T! It's different here! I won't even be able to understand a word they're saying!" I pouted.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's out of my hands."

With a small sigh of defeat, I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail and grabbed the new book-bag uncle Marcus had gotten me. Welcome to the first day of hell, Japan style.

I heard the teacher say something about 'seats' as soon as I got in the room. What about them? I decided he said 'take your seats', so I sat in one near a blonde haired boy who was semi-cute. I gave a small wave, not knowing if he could understand English. I grabbed a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote my name, then pointed at myself.

The boy smiled slightly. "Relax. I speak English."

I leaned back into the chair. "Okay, that's quite a relief. I'm new here, and don't know much Japanese so-"

I was cut off by the teacher taking attendance. Damn you, teacher!

"Ciana Lewis?" My name rolled off his tongue like something foreign, which is understandable, but it didn't change the fact that it made me feel like even more of an outsider. I raised my had slightly.

"Ciana..." the boy observed. "That's a nice name."

"Um... thanks, I guess."

The teacher finished taking attendance and the lesson began, although I looked out the window most of the time. All the little animals were out. I wished I could join them. If I was a squirrel, life would be so much simpler. Squirrels didn't have to go to school!

Lucky squirrels.

"So why is your hair purple?" the boy asked me after school.

I screwed up my face. "Why isn't your hair purple?"

He was silent.

"Uh-huh. Exactly." I turned around and walked backwards, just for the heck of it. "You know, maybe I'll come into your house at night while you're sleeping and dye it purple..." He glared at me. "Jeez, I was kidding! Lighten up! I've got better things to do than break into someone's house."

"You know, you might walk into a tree if you keep doing that," he said.

"And...?"

"And... it would hurt."

"Believe me, I've had more hurt than running into a tree, boy."

He got this curious look on his face. "Like what?"

"You know what, enough about me. You haven't even told me your name yet."

He paused. "Light." And with that, he walked briskly in another direction, muttering something over his shoulder.

What the heck was that about?

L.Y. POV

I tapped my fingers on my desk, thinking. "What did she mean by that?" I wondered. More hurt than running into a tree... It could be as simple as a broken arm, or... much more.

"You're thinking about that girl from earlier, aren't you?" Ryuk said from behind me. It can get really annoying having him follow me 24/7.

"So what if I was?" I retorted.

"She ain't worth any time," he scoffed.

"She is, though," I replied. "She's... different from the others... somehow."

"Eh, I don't really see it."

I ignored his remark and went back to writing names down in the death note. My task cannot be stopped by some girl I barely know, now can it?

But maybe it can...?

"Ryuk...?"

"Yeah?"

"You talked about how you could tell a person's name and life span just by looking at them. Is that the only thing you can do? Or can you also tell certain things about them?"

"No."

"Oh." There goes my idea.

C.L. POV

I suppose every story must have a scene and a setting, so let me set the scene for you. I was sitting at my desk, in my room; head in my hands. Honestly, for a person like me, who has tried learning several languages that at one point I had become obsessed with for one reason or another and yet failed (miserably, might I and) at trying to learn them.

To put this simply, trying to learn Japanese was very frustrating.

I groaned. "Ugh! I give up!" I said to no one in particular. Maybe I was talking to my squirrel friends outside :) Yeah... no. "Okay, radio time, because I'm bored." I grabbed my radio and put in the custom CD one of my friends had given me. I smiled when one of my favourite songs came on.

"I heard you were back in town. I heard you would come around. Tryin' to get off the ground. And every road you look down. I walk down your street. Still feel the old heat. If you're burning on empty, I'll be holding a golden ring."

"Cause HEY, HEY! They don't know you like I do! I'd wait for the whole world to show you! Baby we're not, we're not that gone!"

"Do you ever think about me? Do you ever call my name? Ask me now I'll give you the reasons my love will not fade through the fire and rain! The fire and rain!"

I heard a knock on my door. "Ciana? Can you keep it down in there?" uncle Marcus asked me.

I jumped up off of my swirly chair and turned the volume down on the radio. "Sorry!"

"It's fine," he replied.

I layed on my bed a while just listening to the song until the next one came on. And the next one, and then next one, and so on.

"Losing my control. Here it is the day I have to go. Just sit beside me, I can't let this show. How sick I feel to leave you so alone. God, I'm terrified. We've lost respect for decency. When no one could turn our world into an ant pile. We run in circles, no direction do I see. The dust has blinded you, the dust has blinded me.

"I kissed her on the cheek, and then I waved goodbye. She had the saddest look I've seen in years, a kangaroo cry. A warm pathetic ocean flow we have to live by. We have to live by. Because we have to live.

"And you choose to break our families. Tell me you've used all precautions know. And I'll stand by the ones who stood alone. How long will we have to sing before you finally bring our sons, our daughters home? We'll let the prayers start healing what times been stealing."

I nuzzled into the blankets of my bed as I drifted slowly off to sleep.

Maybe Japan wouldn't be so bad after all.

**So guys? What did you think?**

**Anyway, if there is an mistakes I will fix them as I know more.**

**To be honest, I only decided on doing a Light story because:**

**1.)He has a similar mindset to me, at least at the beginning of episode 1.**

**2.)L's hair scares me. Not kidding. It's freaky looking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Present AN: Reviews please?)**

2

二つ

C.L. POV

"OOOOOOOOOH, OOH! HOW LONG TILL YOUR SURRENDER? OOOOOOOOOH, OOH, HOW LONG TILL YOUR SURRENDER? IT'S A LONG WAY FOR HEARTBREAK! LET YOUR HEART WAIT AND BLEED!-" I slammed the snooze button on my radio and groaned into my pillow. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. To. School. Can't the government just get that through their thick skulls!?

Suddenly a smell filled my nose. Not just any smell, but the most glorious smell in existence. It was-

"BACON!" I ran into the kitchen, still in my pyjamas. If you would call a tank top and some sweat pants 'pyjamas'.

Uncle Marcus smiled. "Works every time."

I stuck a piece of bacon in my mouth and chewed it. "Looks as if you found my one weakness." What can I say? I loves me some bacon.

"School today," uncle Marcus reminded me.

I grimaced. "Screw school. It can go die in a hole, for all I care."

He rolled his eyes. Yeah, my uncle can be such a kid sometimes. "That's the spirit," he said sarcastically. "Did you do your homework?"

"Yup," I lied. I never do my homework. It's the one thing I hate more than school. Okay, maybe I do it in study hall if I feel like it, but other than that, no.

"Hi," Light said to me as I took my seat next to him.

"Hey," I replied, taking out my schedule. Let's see... Science, bleh. Art, yay. Reading and writing, yay and bleh, cause most of it would probably be in Japanese. Maths, boo. Yup, I was officially screwed.

"What's wrong?" Light asked me. Oh. Apparently I'd did that little hiss/groan of frustration thing out loud.

"Life in general, I guess," I replied. I pulled out my homework and scribbled down what I thought to be the answers.

"You didn't do your homework?" he asked.

"Nope," I said, even though I was thinking something along the lines of, _'No shit, Sherlock!'_. But I wasn't going to be pissy to this guy. After all, he was basically my first friend here.

"Why not?"

"I guess I forgot, okay?"

The bell rang and everyone else took their seats. Class began, teacher-person ranted, blah, blah, blah.

"Sakuya kara ni shukudai o toridashimasu," the teacher said.

"What the...?" I asked.

"Take out the homework," Light translated.

I sighed. "Joy, joy." I looked out the window as the other students read off the answers.

"Ciana?" the teacher called on me. Oh great.

"Hmm?" I murmured.

"17-Ban."

One of the other girls raised their hand. "Sir, she doesn't speak Japanese." He hushed her.

"Ciana will answer the question," he said calmly.

_Like hell I will_. Well you know what? It's true. I don't know much Japanese. But I do know one phrase, which I decided to use in this semi-appropriate situation. "Notare jine," I replied with a smile. The whole class burst out laughing and the teacher had this embarrassed look on his face. Ha. Serves him right.

"Someone escort her to the principal's office," he said.

The girl who had stood up for me earlier volunteered and we both walked outside of the classroom. "I thought you didn't speak Japanese..."

I laughed. "All I can say is thank God for Google."

She smiled. "That makes sense."

"Although I think a more fitting phrase would be..." I took out my iPhone and looked at the list. "Kusateru oyaji."

The girl laughed. "You're probably right. I'm Mizuki. And I already know your name." We approached a door. "Well, here it is. You sure did tell that guy off like we've all been meaning to."

"Ciana Lewis?" the secretary asked.

I raised my hand. "That would be me."

"The principal will see you now."

I walked in the room. "Hey."

His face was stern. "You called one of the staff... something inappropriate, right?"

I nodded. "I thought it was rather fitting at the time, though."

"Would you care to explain your actions?"

I sighed. Adults just don't get it. "He disrespected me, so I returned the favour. Is that explained enough for you?"

He scowled at me. "You have detention for the rest of the week. You may now return to class."

"Why did you do that?" Light asked me once all the classes were over.

I shrugged. "I didn't like the way he treated me."

He sighed. "You can't get away with that kind of stuff here, Ciana."

"I can certainly try."

He smiled at this. "When you said you've had more hurt then walking into a tree... what did you mean by that?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me." He looked be straight into the eyes and I felt as if I couldn't look away.

I looked downward. "I have a bit of a rough past, I guess. Parental issues. I just moved here recently to live with my uncle Marcus."

"Why don't you live with your parents?" he asked.

"Reasons."

He scratched the back of his head. "Where do you live?"

"Ooh... stalkerish much?" I teased, wiggling my eyebrows.

"No," he scoffed. "I _was_ thinking maybe I could come over on the weekend or something."

"Jeez... sorry. Take a joke for once, Light. I didn't mean nothing by it." I took out a piece of paper. "Lend me a pencil, will ya?" He handed me a pen and I scribbled down my address, then handed it to him. "Gotta run, bye!"

L.Y. POV

I stared at the piece of paper in my hand for a moment, then ran towards my home. I was going to find out more about her. I raced up to my room and typed in the address, checking who it belonged to. Marcus Alesina. That must mean he's her uncle on her mom's side. I searched for 'Lewis and Alesina'. There was nothing. Nothing at all.

I took a quick look at the death note and wrote a few names in it, then hid it again. I went downstairs. "Mom, I'm going to a friend's house, okay?" She nodded and I darted out the front door.

"Where are you going?" someone behind me asked. Oh great. Ryuk.

"Somewhere." I walked along the pavement. "And for the 40th time already, don't talk to me in public." I walked up to her door and knocked on it. "Hello?"

An older man answered the door. "Who are you?"

"Uncle Marcus, who's the- oh." Ciana's face appeared behind the man. "This is my friend, Light. He goes to my school."

The Marcus guy nodded and walked off. "Just remember to use protection!"

Ciana blushed. "Sorry about that. He's kind of a jokester. Has the mind of a teenage boy."

"I noticed."

She walked down a narrow hallway. "Welcome to my abode."

"Um... thanks." Suddenly I heard sounds coming from on of the rooms. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's just my music," Ciana explained.

We walked into what I assumed to be her room and sat down on the bed. "So what do you do?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I draw sometimes. It helps me think."

I nodded and looked around, seeing numerous drawings on the walls. How did I not see those earlier?

"And you?" she asked.

"Study, mostly," I said. "So... why is it you don't live with your parents?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not this topic again."

"C'mon, please? I really want to know!"

"Why?"

"Just please tell me!" I begged, wanting to see if my suspicions were right.

She sighed. "My dad... he's in jail..."

"Why?"

"Jeez, Light. You sure do ask a lot of questions." She tapped her fingers on her knee. "Wanna go for a walk? I think I kind of need some fresh air if I'm gonna tell my whole life story."

I nodded and she pulled up the window. "What are you doing?"

"Um, going out the window, clearly."

Oh. "Why not just use the door?"

"Because that would be too easy," she replied as if it made sense.

We walked along near a field of some sort.

"My father abused me," Ciana admitted. "When I was about seven... there was a car accident. My mom, she was killed instantly. Dad blamed it on me.. He would come in all drunk and just start hitting me with whatever he could find. I... I still have scars."

I looked down. "That's terrible."

"Do you know what the strange part is, though? I still love him."

"He doesn't deserve your love," I told her.

"That's bull," she spat. She sat down in the tall grass, the reeds sweeping lightly against her face. "My love is worth nothing, so it doesn't matter whether I love him or not."

"That's not true, Ciana," I said immediately, sitting next to her. "Who told you that? Because whoever they are, they were lying. Who told you that, Ciana?"

She buried her face in her lap for a moment, then began to get up. "You know what, just forget I said anything about any of this, okay Light?"

"No," I said. "I can't simply forget everything you've told me."

She looked me hard in the face. "You can and you will. Understood?"

I sighed. "If I do as you say and forget everything you've told me, can I ask you one more question?"

"Shoot."

"What is his name?"

Taking a quick look around first, she turned around and faced me. "Mason. Mason Lewis."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Ryuk said.

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "I might. What's it to you?"

"Well, I was just going to point out that you don't know what he looks like."

I stopped. Crap. It was hard enough just getting the name out of her, but a picture!? That might be nearly impossible. But then I realized something and smiled. "Thank goodness for Google."


End file.
